ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cataclysm
They showed a mage using the WS in the video- but no one but PLD can get that skill level without items before 80. I really think this one has to be a different skill level. Tahngarthortalk- 21:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) In the video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIDmZSzklxI the person using Cataclysm is wearing full Homam gear, so it's most likely a PLD. It could be a Drg, but with a B- in Staff, DRG can't reach that level at 80 even with full Staff Merits. Shoyurxtalk- 21:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats bullshit ;;, Why the hell would a PLD use Staff other than solo for Spirit taker? WHERES MY SMNs NEW TOY =( - User:Karbuncle :PLD has such high Staff skill because in the olden days, PLDs all tanked with Earth/Terra's Staff. Then they buffed Shields, and now not using a shield on PLD is pretty dumb. And SE tends to be very reluctant to raise or lower jobs' combat skill ranks for some reason; I'm honestly surprised they even raised PUP's hand-to-hand skill. Now as for why PLD has such high club skill... on that subject, I have no idea. -.- --Kyrie 14:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :PLD is a holy knight, and can traditionally use more "mageish" weapons such as club and staff. Since it is also a fighting class, as opposed to a mage, it makes sense that it's most proficient at them. PLD has always been A- in club and staff, predating the existence of earth staff so that has nothing to do with it. -zglkm 01:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) SMN can attain 300 skill at level 80 (as can mnk and war) with 7 merits, Temperance Torque and Hakke Hachimaki (the new head from Abyssea - La Theine) -- Babekeke 20:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Summoners can attain 291 Staff Skill with full staff merits and no other gear. However this weapon skill requires specific subjobs to use. Currently I have found it accessible as sub White Mage. Testing of Cataclysm: I don't possess any sort of data collection programs or parsers, but it seems to be improved in damage by INT and STR. Also it seems to be on the same function paths as Sunburst as far as skill chains go. So far, this weapon skill apparently has no ability to form Darkness (Skillchain) or Light (Skillchain). Summoners have a staff skill rank of B. That being said Monks and Warriors should also be able to access this weapon skill with full staff merits and the appropriate sub job.MasterMalichi 17:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Cataclysm, as SMN I am SMN80 and just got Cataclysm, it took the game 1 whole RL day to make the WS appear on my list. SMN80 can reach lv291 Staff with 8 merits. I was surprised a Darkness elemental damage WS was only for PLD but just confirmed SMN can use it as well. *The strikethrough part is total BS. SMN cannot use Cataclysm natively. Skillchain Properties Did some testing and found the skillchain properties to be Compression and Reverberation. To see which had the highest priority, I tested with an Evisceration opening to Cataclysm closing. Skillchain resulted in Compression. I haven't figured out the other stats of this WS, but TP seems to nearly double its damage at 300 TP. As a WHM/SCH (meaning, no MAB traits), at 300 TP with a few mage atmas in Abyssea, it's easily possible to break 1200 damage with this thing. 1500+ if you got temp items on. It's kinda crazy to see an elemental staff WS capable of numbers like that, even if they are Abyssea-inflated.--Mooffins 08:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) TP modifiers I dunno how to actually test them myself, but after getting the WS I tried it out at 100 TP and at 300 TP on some low level mobs. Did 754 with 102 TP, and 1357 (on two mobs; one wandered into the AoE radius) at 300 TP. Pretty signifigant difference, to say the least. --Kyrie 23:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC)